This research demonstration proposal will combine funding appropriated from the Washington State 1989 legislature with grant funds form the National Institute of Drug Abuse (NIDA). We propose to design, implement and conduct research of a comprehensive chemical addiction treatment, medical and social services program for indigent chemically addicted and abusing pregnant women, including adolescents over the age of sixteen. This proposal is submitted by the Washington State Department of Scoial and Health Services (DSHS) in collaboration with the University of Washington, Department of Obstetrics, Division of Perinatal Medicine and Department of Pediatrics, Division of Adolescent Medicine.